


Cassette

by PrinceOfHope



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Love Story, M/M, cassette tapes, cute ig, love playlists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOfHope/pseuds/PrinceOfHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>totally short and totally gross doc of Asahi being nervous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cassette

**Author's Note:**

> Help me

'I really love you but I'm not good with words' 

The messily scrawled characters were crooked on the casette's cover-- hurriedly written as it set atop the actual casette. The one that laid on his doorstep, simple and still in the cold morning. Air crisp around him, Daichi felt almost at ease, his lips forming into a soft, quiet smile at the sight. 

It was cute. 

Asahi was cute.

Daichi entertained the thought that, maybe, Asahi didn't know about his little crush on the captain. That Daichi was unaware of the too-long glances, the flushed cheeks that Asahi got when Daichi complimented him. 

Also, Nishinoya had a huge mouth. 

He knew that Asahi would rather die than to straight-up tell him-- his cheeks would flush the darkest shade of red possible, his hands would twist themselves into the male's shirt, gripping it as he stuttered out a half-comprehensible confession. Daichi bit his lip at the imagination- it was too precious to think of without his fingers twitching; wanting to intertwine themselves into the taller boy's, thread themselves into Asahi's hair and pull, scratch his bitten-down nails down the ace's back--

The casette was heavier in his hands than it should have been, what with Asahi's messy love letter scrawled across the top. 

A playlist that had been hand-picked from Asahi Azumane laid in this-- dedicated to Daichi himself. 

His heart lept into his throat. 

He had to dig in his closet for his old radio, throwing piles of forgotten-clothing back into his room to be washed later. The dust gathering upon it was almost caked-on, though a couple swipes of his fingers cleared most of it. Gingerly, he flipped open the cassette-slot; worrying at his lip when he slipped it inside, and pressed it gently to close it back. 

The first words that reached his ear were familiar-- 'Trying hard not to fall'. A soft chuckle escaped his throat. Of course Asahi would pick something so cheesy as Troye Sivan-- not that he had any protests though, the singer was soft and quiet, just as the ace himself. 

Music filled the air around him, eyes fluttering shut as he shifted to lay down on the floor-- the radio beside of his hip as it spewed Asahi's unwritten love story. The carpet was rough on Daichi's cheek, though he quickly discovered the he didn't care. As long as he could hear the music clearly enough to imagine Asahi's voice braking as he sang it-- Daichi's fingers gripping the man's ponytail to pull it loose, the captain's grin pressed against the taller male's sharp jawline. 

As long as he could imagine Asahi kissing him to the sound of 'Happy' by Never Shout Never-- or the grunts of the ace against a backdrop of Tom Odell. 

'I like it. -DS' Daichi's text is sent quickly, grin plastered on his lips and a warm, fuzzy hand gripping his organs tight. 


End file.
